


Hot Baths & Cold Hands

by JjdoggieS



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben is just along for the ride, Diego helps, Diego x Vanya, F/M, Gen, Klaus is extra, M/M, Sick Fic, Sickfic, Snuggling, Soft Diego, Vanya is sick, Vanya x Diego, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: The second Vanya walked in the door Diego could tell she was sick and now he's just trying to make her feel better. Not exactly how he imagined spending his evening, but what can you do for the ones you love? But of course, Klaus and Ben make a much (un)needed appearance.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this fic was from this [post](https://persephoneag.tumblr.com/post/184948207684/vanya-being-sick-and-diego-running-a-bath-for-her) on Tumblr by persphoneag. 
> 
> I'm splitting this into at least two parts since it's already a lot longer than I originally planned.

Slipping through the only unlocked window of their apartment, Diego is met with shocking silence. Rarely does he ever get home from his patrols before Vanya gets back from her rehearsal. He’d decided to cut his midday patrol, a habit he hadn’t been able to break in the new timeline; and in all honesty he really didn’t want to.

His patrols helped provide him with a sense of security for Vanya and himself, but mostly Vanya. Diego knew from this timeline that Vanya could definitely protect herself, with or without using her powers; but the more possible threats he could ‘take care of’ the better.

Diego had cut his patrol a bit short today, only by 10 minutes or so. It had started raining and was already a bit on the colder side for November. And if he wanted to spend some extra time with his girlfriend so be it.

Some shuffling feet could be heard in the hallway outside of their apartment. Diego could hear presumably Vanya’s keys jinggling as she put them in the lock, clicking the door unlocked. Then that was it. 

She didn’t open the door. Despite not hearing anything else coming from the hallway, Diego decided to investigate, therefore open the door and unintentionally scaring the shit out of, a visibly out of it and slightly wet, Vanya.

“Hey V, how you doin’?” Diego asked; leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed, and his usual, but not as condensating as it used to be, smirk.

It took a minute before Diego could see Vanya process what he said. Once it did, her adorable goofy smile appeared on her face and she practically jumped on him with a hug. “Hi Diego. How ar you t’day?” Vanya asked, more like slurred but nevertheless, once she’d hooked her arms around his neck Diego could tell that she was losing all sense of her balance.

Easing a hand onto her forehead, Diego could feel the burning skin of Vanya’s forehead. He could also feel her freezing hands on his neck, which only caused shivers to run down his spine. “How about we get you inside V?” Diego suggested, already pulling her into their apartment and leading her to their couch.

Carefully pushing his obviously sick girlfriend onto their couch. “Vanya, darling, please stay right here. And I will be right back, okay?” Diego instructed. Trying to remember all of the things their mother would do for them when they would get sick, moreso what worked the best. After getting a nod from Vanya, Diego grabbed their house phone from the counter on his way to their bathroom.

Quickly dialing Ben and Klaus’s home phone number, silently praying that Ben would answer the phone while he turned on their bathtub, filling it with hot water. “How can I help you Di-di dearest?” Of course Klaus had to answer the damn phone. “And how’s my dearest sister, whom you are screwing might I add?”

“Hey Klaus, look is Ben there? I need to talk to the adult in your relationship.” Diego said, shaking some of Vanya’s epsom salts into the bath as it filled.

Klaus’s laugh erupted through the phone, “Touche mi hermano. Benny boy is finishing up something. So how is my dear sister Van-van?”

Rolling his eyes at Klaus, what it's not like anyone could see him? “Look Klaus, Vanya’s sick right now. I need you and Ben to get some cold medicine for her.” Diego explained, turning the faucet on the bathtub off.

“For you, no. For Vanya, anything. We’ll be there in like 10 minutes.” And with that Klaus’s voice disconnected from his ear. Knowing that their apartment was just over 15 minutes from theirs, Diego guessed it’d be more like 20 minutes until their brothers showed up.

Abandoning the bathroom, leaving their phone on the counter, Diego returned to their livingroom to find Vanya curled up on the couch, seemingly asleep. “Hey V?” Diego called, carefully trying to pull her off of the couch.

When he didn’t hear any response from her, he tried waking her again this time succeeding although it was obvious she wasn’t coherent enough to be able to walk by herself to the bathroom. So, Diego picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. 

“Vanya, we are going to get you out of your cold wet clothes and into the bath okay?” Diego said. Once he got a nod, albeit a small one, he continued. “Klaus and Ben are going to stop by, hopefully with some cold medicine for you. Okay?” 

Receiving another short nod Diego started slowly pulling Vanya’s wet clothes off of her, for now having them sit on the tiled floor in a cold, wet pile. 

Once he’d gotten Vanya out of her wet clothes, Diego tried to get a now shivering Vanya into the still hot bathwater. 

Of course nothing ever worked smoothly for Diego. He liked to call it Hargreeves Luck, in which absolutely nothing goes their way without anyone getting hurt. Just as he was getting Vanya into the bathtub the stupid phone had to ring, scaring the shit out of the both of them; because Diego hadn’t thought about how loud the phone’s ringing would be laying on the counter right next to the partially tiled wall.

Diego quickly reached around his girlfriend to pull the phone of the counter. “What?” Yes, he shouldn’t have answered with so much bite in his voice. And even when she was sick, Vanya was giving him a look that always made him feel a bit guilty.

“Now Di-di, is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?” Of course it was Klaus.

Sticking the phone on his shoulder, pressing it down with his ear Diego returned to getting Vanya into the bath while dealing with whatever Klaus wanted. “What’s up Klaus?” Vanya eagerly helped him with getting herself into the warm bath.

When she heard their brother’s name she seemed to perk up a bit. One of her hands tugged on his pants, “Tell him, and Ben, I said hi.” Vanya breathed, as if talking was taking what little energy she had left from her illness. 

A content smile had made its way on her face, which only caused one to spread onto his as well. “Vanya said hi.” Diego repeated, keeping himself from stupidly laughing at the content little hum Vanya had after he’d relayed her message, snuggling into the warmth of the bath.

“Hi Van-van!” Klaus quickly called back, Diego could help the wince from Klaus’s yelling back through the phone. “Anyway, Benny and I are on our way there. Ben says we’re like a minute away or something.-” Had it already been 20 minutes, taking a peek at his watch and seeing that almost 20 minutes had passed, when had that happened? “-Di-di, you there?”

“Yeah, yeah, what?” Diego asked, he had no idea what Klaus had been rambling about this time.

Instead of getting a reply through the phone, there was a pounding at the door. “Diego Hargreeves, open the door right now I swear to god.” Of course Klaus had to cause a scene, he rarely went somewhere nowadays without making a spectacle of some kind.

Hanging up the phone call and leaving the phone on the bathroom counter once again, “Alright, come on V, we got visitors.” Diego said, grabbing Vanya’s wet hands from the water and pulling her carefully out of the tub. Diego grabbed one of her towels that were stilling hanging on the wall from this morning, surprisingly it was already dried, and wrapped Vanya up in it. 

There was still pounding at the door as they left the bathroom and Diego lead Vanya into their bedroom. “Vanya, your job while I go deal with Klaus and Ben, is to get dressed in some warm clothes. Okay?” Diego instructed as he seated Vanya on the edge of their bed, still firmly wrapped in the towel. Vanya nodded, a bit quicker than her previously drowsy nodding.

Just as he turned to leave their bedroom Vanya’s hand grabbed his wrist. “Wait, where are you going?” Vanya’s voice was quieter than it usually was and the wince she tried to hide showed that it probably was hurting to talk right now.

“I am going to let Klaus and Ben in before we get noise complaints about them, then I will be right back.” Diego said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben's (mostly Klaus's) adventure in Diego and Vanya's apartment and some soft Viego snuggles.

Carefully clicking their bedroom door shut, Diego quickly walked over to their front door to let his brothers in; hoping to get Klaus’ insistent knocking to stop. Making sure he was out of the way when he pulled open the door, because as he did Klaus fell through the now open door and onto the floor. “Hi Klaus.”

“Hi D.”

“Hi Ben, thanks for this guys.” Diego said, helping Ben climb over his boyfriend, who was still lying on the floor and seemed content to stay there.

Ben handed the paper bag from the drugstore to Diego, some pills rattling as he did. “How are you guys doing? Other than this obviously.” Ben asked, gingerly moving through their apartment without going into their bedroom or bathroom.

“We’re fine.” God why was their family always so awkward? “How about you guys?” Diego asked, watching Klaus dramatically push himself off of the floor and wipe imaginary dust off himself. Between Diego and Vanya’s anxiety and control issues, their apartment was kept immaculately clean and organized.

“Well I am doing great Di-di.” Klaus declared, joining Ben in wandering around, but Klaus seemed to have an idea of where he wanted to go in their little apartment. “Where is little V? In here?” Klaus was stopped in front of the bedroom door.

“Klaus.” Both Diego and Ben called for the man-child. Diego’s was much more of a threat while Ben’s was in warning of what Diego might do if he persisted. Unfortunately for both of them, Klaus was far too used to hearing both tones and proceed to quickly go into their bedroom and just as quickly shut and locked the door.

Why Klaus decided to lock himself in Diego and Vanya’s bedroom with an angry Diego on one side and a sick Vanya on the other, he didn’t know? Nevertheless this was what he was rolling with. 

Turning away from the pounding on the door, which was more than likely Diego, Klaus quickly spotted his sister. Vanya was curled up on their bed, laying on top of the covers of the bed; but shortly after the door’s lock clicked, Vanya slowly sat up on the bed, “Diego?”

Klaus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, Vanya’s hair was disheveled and messy while the tips were still wet and clung to her face. “Nope.” Klaus replied, strutting over to the bed and sliding in next to his sister, as he did Vanya’s head fell onto his shoulder. “You’re stuck with me for now babe. Until one of us opens the door or your boyfriend and my brother comes in here and murders me.”

He could feel her head fervently shaking on his shoulder, “No. I don’t want him to do that.” Vanya whined. Klaus hadn’t realized he’d never heard his sister, well this sister, whine before until now.

Deciding to mess with his sick sister, “Why wouldn’t you want that, my dear Van-van?”

“Because I’d miss you.” Well, he wasn’t expecting that. He appreciated it, but definitely wasn’t expecting it.

“Is that all V?”

“And because I love you.” That was one thing he’d never get sick of hearing, especially from his sister or Ben; but for very different reasons.

Slipping his skinny, lanky arms around his still little sister, “Aw, love you too V. But don’t let Diego hear you talking like that to other guys, or he might get jealous.” Klaus teased.

The door clicked open and a very annoyed Diego stepped through, lockpick still in hand. “Why hello Diego, and how might Vanya and I help you today?” Klaus asked, resting his head against the top of Vanya’s.

“Get out Klaus.” Diego bit back.

“Be nice D.” Vanya scolded weakly, ever the sweetheart even while sick.

Diego sighed, “Ben, please get Klaus out of my apartment before I strangle him.” Diego requested, keeping a harsh glare on Klaus.

“Fine,” Klaus huffed theatrically, pulling himself off of Vanya and pushing himself off of their bed, “I can see when I’m not wanted Diego. Let’s go Benny.” Klaus grabbed Ben’s arm on his way out of their bedroom, calling over his shoulder as he left, “Feel better V!”

Waiting until he heard the click of their front door closing Diego stood by the door of their bedroom, watching his girlfriend dazily stare at the very doorframe he was standing in, trying to watch their brothers leave.

After watching Vanya stare off into space Diego called, “Hey.”

Vanya’s eyes snapped from over his shoulder to his eyes, a silly grin finding its way onto her face. “You came back.” Vanya sighed it seemed like she hadn’t remembered talking to him just a few moments ago.

Closing the door of their bedroom before sliding into their bed next to his girlfriend, “I promised you I’d come back didn’t I?” he teased, a grin of his own spreading onto his face. 

Vanya’s smile grew and she nodded back to him before snuggling into his side. “Well hello to you too. Did you miss me today?” Another nod from Vanya, except he couldn’t see it as much as he felt it in his side and on his shoulder. “I missed you too. You know that?” He asked, feeling another nod in his side soon after. 

After getting no verbal responses, only getting nods from his girlfriend Diego asked, “Are you done talking for today?” Another nod. 

“You want to snuggle don’t you?” Instead of getting yet another nod, Vanya snuggled further into his side. Relenting Diego wrapped one of his arms around while he pulled their comforter over them before wrapping his other arm around her. “Is that better?” Diego asked, laying on his side to face her.

“Yes.” Vanya said facing him, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. “I love you.”

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I love you too Vanya.” Diego said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Some of the inspo I had for how Vanya acted while sick was how I acted when I was sick 5 years ago (back when I was in 8th grade).


End file.
